KoF: A New Fight
by Kawaii Plushie Fetish
Summary: Next generation KofVirtua Fighter crossover. New fighters, the kids of the old. Not much more to say. R&R T for language and fights. Chapter Two up!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

This is a King of Fighters/Virtua Fighter crossover. It's set TWENTY years from now. So, the next generation of fighters arises. Okay!

Summary: PAIRINGS ARE A SURPRISE UNLESS I SAY WHAT THEY ARE. But, if a kid only seems to have one parent e.g. Shingyoji, Shinya, Setsuna, Kyo, Hiro… you can guess who's kid they are. Everybody has two parents, unless they're a clone. Yeah. Starts in the VF world, so next chapter, will be the day before the tournament starts. I have used some names that are already taken. There are two Kasumi's and two Kyo's, old and new. But that's because those names are extremely common. Have fun, and don't forget to review!

King of Fighters: A New Fight- Chapter One

"I guess we'll send three then." Aoi said, looking down at the invitation in bewilderment. She'd always expected to send a student, just one, the best, to the World Tournament, not to this King of Fighters.

But, the invitation to the World Tournament had never arrived. Her and Akira's best guess was that it wasn't going on anymore.

"Yes… Which three?" The answer was obvious to them both. The three thickest files on the desk where set in a pile.

"Setsuna Kunisaki." Aoi said first.

"Kyosuke Takamoto." Akira added the second.

"Hirosuma Fujiwara." She finished, and they both stood up, to go announce the chosen students to the classes.

"Alright." Aoi looked over at the combined class of her Aiki Jujitsu, and Akira's Judo students. They were all unusually silent and anxious; each one hoped to be the one to go. Only three would be leaving, but it felt like the heart of the class was going with them. She looked to Setsuna; she'd known the girl's mother, and was extremely proud of her. She, along with Hiro and Kyo, had been here the longest out of all the students. Ranked among the world's best, and Setsuna was only 15! Aoi's heart swelled with pride.

"Three of you are entered." Akira announced, and everyone brightened further, thinking that the chances of them getting picked where increased.

A raven haired girl, Kasumi, exchanged a glance with a blond boy, Sho, and they both seemed to know who was going.

"First, Kyosuke Takamoto." Akira tossed the blond one, Sho's twin Kyosuke, a manilla packet. All the students clapped politely, and Sho and Kasumi cheered. "Hirosuma Fujiwara." A brunette got a packet as well, and all the girls shrieked. Hiro was very popular in the class, because he had great manners, and was a gentleman.

"And… Setsuna Kunisaki." Setsuna smiled, graciously accepting hers from Aoi. Kasumi threw a fist in the air triumphantly, then hugged Setsuna.

"I can't believe it! You're going to be the youngest person there, probably!" Kasumi was a year older than Setsuna.

"And the prettiest." Kyo spoke up, giving Setsuna a wink. She just rolled her eyes at him.

Hiro glared at him, but secretly agreed.

"Hey… There's a program…" Setsuna muttered, pulling the thick glossy magazine from the envelope. "King of Fighters?" She asked, her brows knitted in confusion.

"What?" Both Kyo and Hiro ripped into theirs, and then stared down at the program. They weren't going to fight in the World Tournament, like their teachers before them?

"Yes. Open it up, and see your competition." The teachers replied.

"This is going to be awesome!" Setsuna exclaimed, as she and Kasumi flipped through it. There were eight teams, including the one that the Umenokouji students were on, all named after a country. They had the honor of being team Japan.

Far away, in Southtown USA.

"Bring it on, Howard!" A blond girl, of medium height and build said to her identical twin brother.

"Mom said no fighting in the bar…" He was annoyed at her. Ever since she'd gotten into fighting in cages matches on the Underground, she'd been doing that to everyone. For three years, since she was 16.

She'd entered illegally, of course, much to their mother, King's, dismay. Rock wasn't so worried about, he thought she'd lose, and they'd kick her out.

But no. Garnet won, and even after her age was discovered, she was still the greatest attraction. From all over Southtown, people would bet on her. And she'd always win. 'The Gem of the Underground' she'd soon earned the title.

"Aw, come on, live a little. Maybe I'll call Jeff, and he'll spar with me." She teased. Elijah, the boy, pulled his waiters jacket down a bit nervously. His sister and Jeff Bogard, Uncle Terry and Aunt Mary's son, would rip up the L'Illusion, and then King would rip them up. That wouldn't be good.

"Please don't. Do you want to live to our twentieth birthday?" He asked, their matching green eyes locking. How the two had gotten green eyes out of parents with brown and red eyes, no one had known.

"Of course I do. And that's why you're not on my team." She said casually, taking a seat on one of the stools, and leaning back against the bar.

"Oh, don't remind me. You get paired with the FAMOUS book critic Toshiya Kusanagi, and Miss Iris no-last-name…" He muttered, starting to wipe down the counter top, wary of his sisters elbows.

"Hey, at least I got paired. Where's your team?" She asked, tilting her head back, and looking up at him. The red Fatal Fury cap that their father and passed down to her nearly touched the shining counter.

"They're coming." As he spoke, an Italian-looking boy, much younger than the two already at the bar, and a blond, with chocolate eyes, wearing an orange Kyokugenryu gi, entered.

Garnet laughed loudly. "Hi, Garcia. Sakazaki." She said to the two.

"Mikey, Kaoru." Elijah looked up at them with a smile. His teammates had arrived.

And in ANOTHER part of Southtown, more specifically, the Todoh Dojo.

"Shingyoji, pay attention!" His mother, Kasumi Todoh, said sharply, as he just barely blocked another of her blows.

Standing along the back wall, Mikey's brother, Leo Garcia, laughed, as he watched with his girlfriend, Li Yi-Che.

"Shut it, Leo!" Shingyoji threw his leg out, kicking his mother back.

"Alright. That's enough for today." Kasumi picked up the hem of her hakama, shaking it out like she always did. "You may leave, Shingyoji." Both the teacher and the student, mother and son, bowed. Then Shingyoji looked to Leo and Yi-Che, and they all left.

The Bogard Household.

"JEFFY!" Jeff cringed at his cousin, Sakura's, nickname for him. What did she want now? She was annoyingly like her mother, Mai. The petite brunette walked into the room. "Have you seen my pink top? The shiny one?"

Jeff gave her a curious look. What he wouldn't give to be down at the L'Illusion, sparring with Garnet, or having a drink with Uncle Rock and Elijah. Just… relaxed, not helping Sakura pack her things for the tournament. Why couldn't Joe, jr. help her? He was her boyfriend, wasn't that like… his job?

Author's Note: Yes, there are more teams. This chapter is three pages, typed, on my Word. Pretty long, for me. Next chapter, the fighters meet! And no, you shouldn't have to guess who Sakura's dad is. Or Joe's. I will kill you if you guess. Please review! But you can try to guess who Shingyoji's is! Yes, Jeff was named after his grandfather. Ja matta!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KoF or Virtua Fighter. I wish.

Response to Reviews:

Gerao-A: No, I can't tell you all of them. Pairings revealed so far: King/Rock, Mai/Andy, Terry/Mary, Aoi/Akira, Yuri/Robert. Canon pairings, really. The rest, you'll have to guess. No, sorry, no yaoi. More about Virtua Fighter will be revealed. You could play the game, though…

Scourge: Yes, I am that author. That fic sort of flopped. Glad to know I have a reputation, of some sort. Shhhh! Not all KoFers have powers! Just a few! xP And yes, very interesting. I rock. And, no. Japan, Italy, America, Korea and France have all been named. I did name four teams last chapter. They are: Garnet Howard, Toshiya Kusanagi, and Iris-France; Jeff and Sakura Bogard, and Joe Higashi, jr- America; Setsuna Kunisaki, Hirosuma Fujiwara Hiro and Kyosuke Takamoto Kyo – Japan; Mikey Garcia, Kaoru Sakazaki, Elijah Howard- Korea; and, Leo Garcia, Li Yi-Che and Shingyoji Todoh- Italy.

Chapter Time.

Chapter Two.

"Oh! Kasumi, I need you to help me pack!" Setsuna said quickly, prying herself from Hiro's side, and starting towards her room. Kasumi gave Sho and Kyo a shrug, and followed her.

"Sets…" Both Setsuna and Kasumi looked up as the former zipped her black duffel bag closed. Their teacher was standing in the doorway, clutching a package, wrapped in brown paper. "This is for you… I was waiting until you turned sixteen, but… you should have it now…"

Setsuna took the gift, sliding one finger underneath the tape to open it. "But… I'd be proud to wear your old hakama…" She said, looking down at the pants and kimono top.

"No, you should have your own." Aoi replied, as Setsuna smiled.

"You can borrow my bag." Kasumi offered, seeing that her best friend was going to be packing more than planned.

"No… She can't…"

"Why?" The brunette asked, looking up again.

"Because she's going to need it." Aoi said simply, tapping her fan into the palm of her hand. "She's going, and so are Sho, Akira, and I."

"You mean… you're going to watch me fight?" Setsuna asked, almost hopefully.

"Yes." Tossing the hakama back on her bed, Setsuna ran to her 'aunt', as she called the older woman, and threw her arms around her waist. "Consider it a … final, of sorts." She explained, pushing the girl's short wavy locks back. Kasumi and Setsuna had never been apart since Setsuna had arrived, and there was no reason to split them up now.

"I'll make you and Uncle Akira proud." She naively promised.

"I'm sure you will…"

Back in the living room, Sho, Kyo and Hiro were still looking at the program for the Tournament.

"Yes…" Hiro was gritting his teeth, as he replied to Kyo. "Team China consists of Mei Chan, Ryu-Maru, and Ashley Bryant." The full page spread showed a chinese girl in silks, a boy in a traditional nina-esque outfit, and a blond young woman in blue jeans and a demin jacket.

"Huh… They must be related to Pai, Kage, and Sarah." Akira interjected thoughtfully, as the girls slipped back into the room.

"Who?" Aoi asked, holding Setsuna's program.

"Team China."

"Those names aren't Chinese." Sho pointed out, giving Kasumi a sly smile… Which she didn't notice.

"No. 'Only one person has to have the nationality of the country they represent'." Aoi quoted, skimming a page or two.

"Team Britain. Vice, Mature, and Shinya Yagami." Kyo read.

Almost immediately, and much to Hiro and Sho's annoyance, both Setsuna and Kasumi ran to Kyos side to peek at Team Britain.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM!" They screamed, in perfect unison, holding each others hands.

"Who?" The males, and Aoi, chorused, even though there was only one 'him' on the page, standing in front of the two older women.

"SHINYA YAGAMI!" They cried, as if the answer were perfectly obvious.

"And that is…?"

Setsuna ran to the stereo in her room, and blasted some sort of J-Rock. To her, a stereo was so old-school.

"This is 'Angel', by Shinya Yagami." She announced proudly.

"Oh."

"We get to meet Shinya Yagami!" Kasumi yelled, sitting down beside Sho. Thankfully, all the other students had been sent home, because Setsuna and Kasumi would've been killed for those tickets to America. Yes, Shinya Yagami was that popular.

"And… moving on…" Hiro interjected, turning the page. "Team France. Iris, Toshiya Kusanagi, and Garnet Howard." A redhead, brunette and blond all wearing street clothes represented the city of lights.

"Korea. Elijah Howard, Mikey Garcia, and Kaoru Sakazaki." Two blonds, one in a suit, and one in a ripped orange gi, and a sharply dressed Italian looking boy.

"Hey! That Gem girl must be related to him!" Kasumi planted a finger on the suited blond.

"And that Aries must be related to him." Setsuna pointed to the newer Italian.

"Mikey, Kaoru and Leo are all related. Mikey and Leo are brothers, and Kaoru is their cousin." Aoi summed up from her reading.

"Garnet and Elijah are twins." Kyo answered.

"But… not one of them is Korean." Sho said plainly.

"No, they're being sponsored by a family named 'Kim', so they must be okay." Setsuna guessed, reading over Hiro's shoulder now.

"TEAM JAPAN! That's us!" Setsuna gazed down at their pictures. It was the only picture she and Hiro and Kyo had ever posed for. She was in the middle, in a blue and pink hakama, and Kyo and Hiro were on either side of her, each with an arm around her waist. She'd been pissed off at Hiro that day, so her arms were loosely wrapped around Kyo, as she smiled at the camera. Afterwards, he'd tried to kiss her, and she gave him a black eye. That… was only two days ago….

"It also lists their styles…" Sho was now holding Hiro's copy, as Hiro was holding Setsuna. "Three of them do Muay Thai, three are Kyokugenryu… You're the only one that does Aiki Jujitsu, Setsuna. Although that Todoh kid does something similar…"

"Oh, cool?"

Authors Note: Yes, this chapter was slightly longer. I have never update this quickly. Feel lucky. I am so scatterbrained, I must have 40 unupdated fics on here. But, I really wanted to get this one up I'm almost done the sequel, to this fic right here, too. I just have to get typing. before I did some oneshots of Goh/Aoi and Akira/Aoi. Shush. Aoi kicks ass.

Next chapter: The King of Fighters begins!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey… Could I maybe… get an autograph?" Setsuna asked meekly, tapping the red head on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her, sighing.

".. I suppose…" He agreed, as she handed him a pen and her almost mint-condition CD case. The CD was in her Walkman. He signed it and handed it back to her.

"Thanks, and good luck on your first match!" She said politely, turning to walk away.

"Thanks…" He replied softly, running a hand through his locks, in an unsure manner. He looked almost just like his dad, same unruly flame-red locks in his face, the style a bit different though, and built on the same perfectly muscular frame.

But why, in all hells, had he come to America, to a fighting tournament, to find a girl? A girl that might not even exist. A girl who didn't live in fear of the other part of him, or in a world where she was blinded to his faults.

Because, unlike his dad, Shinya was willing to admit he wanted someone to love. But… to America, with two women who used to fight on the same team as his father? He sighed, walking out of the lobby, down a hall that led… well, he didn't know where it would lead to. It led to a door, which he gently pushed open.

Pure, clean sunlight blinded his sapphire orbs.

As they adjusted, he could see he was in a garden. It was pretty enough. Flowers, benches, trees, a path… He stayed in the shade, where it was cooler.

"Hmm… Ahh…" He heard a voice and ventured from his shady spot, walking down the path. Near the end, sitting under a large red maple tree, was a blodn girl. She was humming a song, a song quite familiar to him…

Because he sang it.

And he started to sing the words softly, stopping after the first word of the chorus, "Angel", because she slipped off the headphones, and looked at him.

"Hi. You must be Shinya Yagami." She said, not shy at all. She probably wasn't one of his fans, he guessed.

"You must be Garnet."

She blinked, eyes wide and showing clear emerald irises. "Yeah I am… My mom told me about you… Your dad…"

Shinya cringed inwardly, hearing her speak about his father. "Your mother?"

"King." She replied, picking the headphones out from under the collar of her blazer.

"Yes. Our parents do know each other then." He agreed.

"So… what brings you out here, Yagami?" She cocked her head to one side, looking up at him.

Immediately, he felt at ease with her. She wasn't giggly, or stupid like most of the girls he met. "Please, call me Shinya."

She shook her head. "No. I don't call anyone by their first names."

"Why?"

"Because… then it feels like I'm fighting a friend, when the Tournament starts." She explained, setting the walkman on the grass beside her. She was smart too, it seemed.

"Oh… That's actually a good idea."

"Thanks. Kunisaki let me borrow your CD. I like the title track."

" 'Angel'? Thank you. Setsuna actually just asked me for an autograph." He said, after a moment of pause.

"Yeah… Kunisaki and that boytoy of hers… Takamoto…" She rolled her eyes.

"Setsuna is not dating Kyo." Shinya corrected, flipping his long bangs back, to get a better look at the female half of the Howard twins.

And he was actually surprised. Garnet was very pretty, for a blond… Possibly because she had shimmering green eyes, and spiky hair that fell to just past her ears, instead of regulation blond hair and blue eyes like most girls. Her cropped off black shirt and open blazer showed her flat and tan stomach off, and a small navel piercing.

"Oh…? I was gonna say…." She trailed off.

"What?"

"What?" She echoed, giving him a funny look, flaxen brows knitting together.

"You were going to say… what?" He clarified.

"It's an expression, Yagami." She said shortly.

"GAR-NET!" Someone female interrupted, loudly.

"Yeah, Bogard? I'm back here with Yagami!" Garnet yelled back, standing.

""Already?" The female Bogard joked, running down the path.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"It's hot as hell out here. How do you two keep jackets on?" Sakura asked, tossing her wavy brown mane back, and looking from Shinya to Garnet.

Regulation eyes, shoulder length hair, but a different color. In his opinion, Garnet still won.

" 'Dunno." Garnet replied, shrugging hers off to reveal lean, tan arms, and the black cropped top more fully. A pair of dice showing snake eyes rolled across her chest.

"Your parents are here." Sakura said blandly. "My parents are here."

"Really?" Garnet smiled, obviously happy that her parents would come, unlike Sakura. "Kick ass." She pulled the lid of her Fatal Fury hat down tighter.

"What? Fuck no." Sakura narrowed her cerulean eyes. "Everybody's parents are here."

Shinya sincerely wished Iori was not included in that.

"Sakura!"

Sakura whirled around, her mouth dropped open in shock. "Mom!"

Mai placed a hand on her full hip. "Where do you learn that language?"

"Hello, Aunt Mai." Garnet waved at the Japanese woman, as she picked up her blazer, and Setsuna's Walkman.

"Hello, Garnet. Your parents are inside." Garnet ran past Mai, not wanting to get any backlash of Sakura's oncoming lecture, and Shinya followed.

"DAD!" Garnet jumped onto her fathers back, while King and Elijah laughed. Elijah stopped laughing when he saw Shinya gazing at his twin.

Rock smiled at his daughter, and tweaked the Fatal Fury cap she now owned. It was somewhat of a legacy now. Terry'd given it to him, and he'd given it to his daughter.

"Thanks for coming." Garnet said, as her mother took off of her fathers back, as though she were 5 years old.

And suddenly, Elijah was rudely jealous of his sister.

On another side of the hotel, sometime later.

"You'll never guess who Sakura caught Garnet outside with?" Jeff remarked idly to Toshiya, as they stood on the balcony, overlooking Southtown.

"Who?"

"Shinya Yagami." Everyone who was involved with KoF, or had a relative involved in KoF, knew that the Yagami's were bad news. Or, at least, when compared to the Kusanagi's, were the bad guys.

"What? Why would she be hanging around with him?" Toshiya turned around, leaning back against the railing.

" 'Dunno. My cousin said they were in the garden together. Alone." Jeff replied, looking over at him. "Thought you'd want to know."

Toshiya's fists clenched. If he didn't calm down soon, the entire hotel would be in flames. His face and hands felt strangely hot. That… bastard! He had some nerve, fraternizing with his teammate, when Shinya's father constantly hassled his entire family! Didn't Garnet know that? Or did she just not care?

"I'll… talk to her later…" Toshiya finally answered, his teeth gritting.

"Oh! There you are!" A red head stepped onto the balcony. Her hair, unlike Shinya's, was actually a brilliant coppery red, falling in waves past her shoulders. "Oh? Am I interrupting? Is the man time?"

And, unlike the other female member of Team France, Iris had great manner, is only jokingly.

"No… but if you see Garnet…"

"You want to speak with her, no?" she finished deftly.

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright." Iris turned to leave the balcony, supposing that she should feel good that Toshiya never wanted to speak with her about anything. But she couldn't help but feel…

Jealous. That Garnet got to spend all this time with Toshiya, because she'd screwed up again, even if the time was spent scolding.

She waved herself off as ridiculous, and went to check on Vice and Mature.

Authors Note: Yes, I think I was putting Garnet Howard on a pedestal… But she does lead a charmed life, and she's probably my favorite character in here. Did I make her seem more like Terry and Mary's daughter than Rock and King's? I dunno… I don't think you can see it now, but it will look more like it after the tournament starts. Which will be in the next chapter or two. (Iwas revising what I wrote the other day! She has so many of Mary and Terry's mannerisms, I almost think I made her a clone! BUT SHE IS THE CHILD OF ROCK AND KING. I just realized that Rock has red eyes, and King has brown… HOW DID ELIJAH AND GARNET END UP WITH GREEN? I just noticed that as I was typing. Did anyone else notice it? Yay.)Review, please!

I've been typing faster than I get reviews, but I won't be typing as much after this week, because the new quarter starts at my school on Monday. Lotsa work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Waaaah. No reviews yet. Oh well. I'll just write without them, because this needs to be typed so I can work no the sequel. (Not trying to tease you.)

KoF: A New Fight- Chapter Four.

"Oi! Todoh!" Shingyoji Todoh stopped and turned, hearing his name, only to see a young man about his age, whom he didn't know, running towards him.

"Do I… know you?" He asked, looking over his fellow's rumpled and ripped orange gi.

"No, don't think so. Did you know there's a girl with the same first name as your mom? For a moment, my dad actually thought it was your mom." He said quickly.

"Oh!" Shingyoji, not the brightest bulb in the shed, finally caught on. "You must be…"

"Kaoru, yes." Kaoru finished for him.

"So, there's a girl in a hakama named Kasumi?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's witht hat Aiki Jujitsu student most of the time." Kaoru name Setsuna's style like it was poison.

"Kunisaki? Oh, yeah, I know her."

"Yeah, everyone does. Her and that bad tempered boy-friend of hers."

"Kyo's not her boyfriend." Shingyoji said quickly.

"Oh? Huh, their business, then. See ya around." And Kaoru was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

"That was weird…" Shingyoji commented, before resuming his walk.

Upstairs, still in the hotel.

"Mom?" Iris asked, hesitantly knocking on the door marked 'Britain'.

"Iris?" Both Vice and Mature responded.

"Yes…"

"Come in." Iris supposed it was Vice inviting her in, because she was the more motherly of the two. She opened the door, surprised to see two men with bright red hair.

"Oh! I didn't know you had guests. Forgive me, Mature." Iris said slowly.

"It's no problem. You know Shinya, and this is his father, Iori."

"Iris." Shinya gave her a curt nod.

"Shinya, good to see you again." She lied, wishing she was still no the balcony with Toshiya and Jeff. A pissed off Toshiya was better than a calm Shinya, because, at the very least, Toshiya talked.

"Indeed." He was lying in return, for the sake of pleasing his father. He'd rather be with Garnet, because he didn't feel pressured to talk around her… In fact, he wanted to talk around her, just to hear her voice, and see the way her lips moved. He shook his head, placing it in his hands.

"Iris. I'm pleased to meet you." Iris turned her hazel gaze to Iori, nothing they looked exactly like each other, father and son, except for the eyes, and style of the hair.

"Likewise." Iori grunted. He felt like killing Vice and Mature again, but he had nothing better to do, than to 'catch up' with them.

But, it seemed neither of the Yagami men liked to talk much.

"I… was just going to say goodnight, actually." Iris said lamely, looking for an excuse to get out. She went to hug Vice.

"How rude." Mature muttered.

"Goodnight, Mother. Goodnight, Mature." She hugged Mature briefly, before fleeing to find Garnet.

Now she knew why she always called Vice 'Mom', and never, not once, Mature.

Someplace else in the hotel.

"Woah, sorry!" Joe Higashi, jr apologized briefly, as he bumped into Mei… Yi-Che, upon closer inspection.

"It's no problem. I was in your way." She replied, tucking one glossy black braid back. Her aunt Xiangfei was right. There was really no way to tell Joe and Joe, jr, apart, beside the grays that the senior was starting to get.

"Really? Okay." He agreed, happy to let her take the blame.

"Uh… You're Joe Higashi, right?" She stammered, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, Yi-Che." He said, hoping she was that Chinese girl, and not the older one, Mei.

"Yeah, I think our parents know each other."

"My dad doesn't really like Xiangfei." He blurted out. "Oh, sorry…"

"No, don't be. It's my fault." She responded, almost automatically, as if she'd been trained to say it.

"Well…" He was finding her awkward to be around, too shy. "I've gotta find Kaoru. See ya later."

"He went that way." She pointed down a hall.

"Okay, thanks."

"It was nothing."

The next morning, the opening matches were posted. Every team, though they all knew it was unhealthy, rushed through breakfast, to see who was first. They were as follows:

Team Germany vs. Italy.

Team Japan vs. China

Team France vs. Korea

Team America vs. Britain.

Shouts of "Oh, man! We're last!" and "I can't believe that!" rose up.

Garnet looked at her twin, Elijah, slyly. "Are you ready?"

He smiled at her. "But, of course."

"Hey, Hiro! We're second!" Setsuna gushed, grabbing his hands.

He looked down at her. Wasn't she a little bit excited to be fighting? "Calm down… I'm sure we'll all do well." He assured her.

She made a face at him. "You sound just like Uncle Akira." She was only 15, after all.

"So… that's Team Japan?" Mei looked to Ashley, her pigtails waving.

"Yeah… I guess…" The Jeet Kune Do fighter replied, pulling her medium length blond hair back into a ponytail, a habbit picked up from her older sister Sarah. Then she straightened her jacket… A habit picked up from her older brother, Jacky.

"The girl's pretty enough." Ryu-Maru commented, before tying his mask over his mouth and nose.

"My sister Pai always said you were what Kage-Maru was not." The Chinese member noted. "Let's hope that doesn't apply in the ring."

And all Ryu could do was glare.

"Who's Team Germany?" Leo asked, looking at the list.

"Sorry, I don't know." Yi-Che answered inadequately.

"Nah, that's okay." He stopped, seeing two boys and a very much older woman walking towards the list. She looked old enough to be their mother. And if the shape of their noses was anything to go by, she probably was. All were dressed in dark green and other earth shades… It was like a military style.

"We're Team Germany." The blue haired woman announced.

"Leona Heidern?" Leo heard a member of Team France speak; he wasn't sure which one it was.

"Yes, that's right. You're Kyo's boy, eh?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah. I figured you'd know my dad." Toshiya replied.

"I know all your parents…" Her eyes roved over all the other teams, stopping only on China and Japan. "Except yours, I think."

"You wouldn't. We were sent to the wrong tournament." Kyo answered haughtily, before his teammates could stop him.

"Oh, really?" She laughed slightly. "That's funny. Good luck, then."

"Thank you, Ms. Heidern." Hiro said smoothly, before Kyo could open his mouth again, and let whoknows what slip.

"You'll need it."

"You're facing us." Leo said promptly.

"You'll all need it…" That said, eon and her sons turned to walk back to the stands.

"God, I hope she loses." Garnet Howard muttered under her breath, glaring daggers at the blue haired woman's retreating back.

"Yeah, kick her fucking ass, Leo!" Sakura Bogard added.

"SA-KU-RA!" Unbeknowest to her daughter, Mai Shiranui-Bogard had been there just as long as Leona Heidern. Jeff Bogard snickered.

"Shit." The brunette hopped over a railing, making a mad dash for the next room.

"Sakura! Don't make me get your father!" Mai yelled to her daughter, snapping open the fan. Both Joe and Jeff burst out laughing, and soon, the male Howard twin joined them.

"Howard… That's not cool." His twin said hotly.

"Wait. You even call your brother by his last name?" Kyo and Ashley asked, simultaneously.

"Yes."

"You're so weird." Ashley said, unconsciously being rude.

"Stupid bitch…" Garnet mumbled, turning to go find Sakura.

Shinya grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Garnet…"

She looked up at him, a flaxen brow raised under the old cap. "Yeah, Yagami?"

He brought her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. "Good luck."

A light blush crossed her cheeks, and she didn't pull the lip of the cap down to hide it quickly enough. "Thanks. You too, Yagami." And then she ran off to find Sakura.

Both Toshiya Kusanagi and Elijah Howard were sending Shinya Yagami glares, mirrored expression of the one Garnet herself had sent at Leona Heidern.

Authors Note: Okay, fighting will definetly be next chapter. No question about it, I just didn't want to delve into the first fight and then end the chapter. So, the beginning of the next chapter, chapter FIVE, will be Team Germany vs Team Italy!

Leona bashing. I hate her. You've been warned. Oh, and I forgot to ask. Did anyone think that Garnet was going to go with Jeff? I'm sorry if you did. You should know by now that she's not. (And if you have to ask me who she is going with, I will hit you.) Review!


End file.
